Mornings
by sesshystepmom
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich recently started dating after years of chasing each other around. They decided to keep the relationship a secret for now. Who breaks first? Any issues with the layout have been fixed. Thanks


So guys this is my First Code Lyoko fanfic, my first one shot and my first completed story. Tell me what you think, I love reviews.

* * *

><p>Yumi was slowly waking up to a tickling sensation I the back of her neck. It was a slow, steady, and repetitive wind. Even though her curiosity was telling her to turn around and look she was far too comfortable to even open her eyes let alone turn over. She was slowly becoming aware that along with the wind there was a warmth pressed up against her back and a slight weight thrown over her torso. Thankfully even through her sleep muddled mind Yumi did not panic and started to remember the night before.<p>

* * *

><p>She remembered going out on the town with her former fellow warriors, grabbing a bite to eat and catching a movie at the cinema. After the film Yumi had called her mother, obtaining permission to spend the night in Aelitas dorm since it was much closer than the Ishiyama home. Though initially Mr. Ishiyama had his reservations her reluctantly agreed to allow his daughter to spend the night. It was safer, the walk was to long even for a young women trained in martial arts. At seventeen Yumi was strong and lean, she could put up a fight hand to hand, but against a street weapon, her father would rather her stay at the school for the night.<p>

Shortly after she made the call Odd recognized a girl that he had been interested in for a while but hadn't had a chance to woo her. Running off to take his chance the group was down by one. Jeremy and Aelita walked hand in hand down the main street in Sceaux, followed by Yumi, Ulrich, and finally trailed by a sullen William. Every once in a while the back of Ulrichs had would graze Yumis and he would glance over at her with a smirk. It had been Yumis idea to keep the budding romance under wraps for the time being and Ulrich would respect that, but he would also push the set boundaries.

Once they had reached the dorms William ducked up the stairs to his room bidding the other four goodnight. The last four talked a bit about the movie before the girls went to Aelitas room and the boys went to their respective rooms. Aeilta dressed for bed quickly offering Yumi an extra nightgown which was declined. Her day clothes were comfortable enough for the night but she did accept the extra toothbrush, the sugar from the soda she shared with Ulrich during the movie had left a distinctive film on her teeth she could not wait to get rid of. Once the girls were ready Aelita fell asleep quickly while Yumi laid next to her in the darkness unable to fall asleep, her mind had been racing. Would it change hints for the worse to tell their friends about them? Would it change the still new relationship? So far most of the changes the two of them had gone through had been positive. Falling asleep texting him and waking up still holding her phone had made her giddy, the stolen kisses in the back of the library under the pretense of studying made her heart pound. Odds date quickly became there dates, where they would close themselves off in the boys dorm until Ulrich got the heads up text that Odd was on his way back. Sneaking out to go on long walks were quickly becoming the norm and Yumi found herself falling for the boy, no man.

Ulrich had become a man, puberty had done him well in both a physical and emotional sense. He was now taller than Yumi, his muscles had become more defined yet it overly so. His hair was still shaggy but fell over his forehead in a way that made Yumi want to run her hands through it, no matter who was around them. Most importantly Ulrich had began to pay attention to her feelings, he had realized that she could be friends with other men their age and not think that she would run off with them. The runaround game with them had abruptly been ended with this realization. The others had found it quite odd the first few times Yumi spoke to William and Ulrich had just smiled and carried on with whatever he had been doing before. It was a two-way street in that retrospect, Ulrich could talk to any girl on campus, Sissi could even outright try to flirt with him and Yumi wouldn't pay it any mind. They knew they could trust each other with the other ones emotions. Of course years of trusting someone to fight alongside you as a virtual warrior makes you rethink the way you view the world and put your utmost trust in your companions.

Yumi slid from the bed, taking care not to wake Aelita, and quietly made her way up to the boys floor of the dorms. Before she realized it she was in front of Odd and Ulrichs very familiar door. Having been in the room so many times before she shouldn't have been so nervous, but she had never been in the room alone with Ulrich this late at night. She did not want to knock incase Odd had failed at his pickup attempt and sent her boyfriend a quick message:

_"Is Odd back?"_

The replay came within seconds.

_"No, what's up, are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine, let me in before someone sees me."_

Quickly the door opened with Ulrich wearing a pair of sweatpants and a muscle shirt, his typical pajamas. He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her.

She wasn't sure were to start, so decided simple is best, "Did I wake you up?"

"No, don't worry Odd took care of that a few minutes ago. He texted saying he wasn't going to be back for the night. Ulrich had found his way back to his bed and turned on a small table lamp, "I swear that boy likes to brag", he said shaking his head with a smile. Yumi returned the smile with a small laugh and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I should be mad at you, by the way", she said with a mock frown, "Playing with my hands on the way back to the movie, you know that's not allowed Ulrich." He laughed in return.

"What can I say, it was there just asking to be held by mine, they fit so perfectly together. I thought maybe I could tease you a bit, make you think of the possibilities." Yumi stared at him for a second before looking down blushing furiously. Ulrich was unsure of what to make of his girlfriends sudden change in demeanor became very nervous that he had upset her somehow. "Hey, hey, what is it. What did I say, whatever it is I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Yumi began to laugh at his rambling apologies.

"You didn't upset me you dolt," she managed through the laughter, then became embarrassed again before continuing, "you just made me relook at the possibility of being open about us. Would we be openly affectionate like Jeremy and Aelita, walking down the street hand in hand without a care. Who would we tell and would we tell a select few or everyone at once? How do we handle out parents? Your grades are better but your father is still so hard on you, what if he forbids it so you will only focus on your studies? What about my father, it's not exactly a secret that he is not to fond of you as my friend, never mind anything more. What if we change? And what about..." Ulrich swept in and pressed a kiss to her lips effectively quieting her and calming her down a bit. He brought his had up to her cheek before breaking the kiss but now moving away from her, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"I think the first people we should tell is our friend", Yumi tried to cut him off but he continued, "including William, it would hurt him more if we kept it a secret from him longer than the others". He kissed her again pulling back farther this time but reaching down to hold her hand. "As for us, we are going to change, as people, as a couple, but hopefully we will change and grow together. The one thing I know for certain Yumi Is that I love you, I have for a long time and I feel like you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am torn also about telling other people about us. I want to shout it from the roof, from the Eiffel Tower, from Mt. Fuji, hell from Mt. Everest, but at the same time I want to just stay here with you happy and peaceful for the rest of my days not telling anyone about us, but that's not the way it's going to happen. No matter what direction we choose to go people are going to find out about us. I for one think it should be one our own terms." Yumi could only stare at Ulrich during his speech her smile growing ever-present.

"When, dear Ulrich, did you get so damn smart and articulate." His reply was simple and heartfelt.

"When I realized that I wanted you more than anything else in the world, I realized I needed to speak up if I wasn't going to looses you before I ever really had you." this time Yumi kissed him, pulling him to lay on the bed beside her.

* * *

><p>Yumis brain was slowly waking up, reliving the events from the night before, A light blush colored her cheeks as she recalled some more intimate details. Remembering that her clothes had made their way to the floor last night shortly after her conversation with Ulrich had been pleasantly interrupted, she shifted to grab something to put on casing a small ache in her pelvis area. Yumi blushed even deeper then realized that Ulrich was stirring behind her. His breaths were not as even and deep as they had been moment before.<p>

"Good morning beautiful", came a gravely voice. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder. "I like waking up with you in my arms." Yumi leaned back into him letting him nuzzle her neck, moaning her appreciation.

"Ulrich, as much as I really don't want to do this, we need to get up." All she got was a groan in response. "Come on, let's get some food, Odds bound to be at the cafeteria by now, she looked at her phone which had quite a few missed call alerts and missed texts from Aelita from the last hour or so. Yumi sent her a quick apology and told her she would see her soon. Yumi grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her body to preserve some sense of modesty. She looked at her rumpled clothing and remembered exactly how she had felt last night when Ulrich was telling her she wanted to shout his love for her, far and wide, and she got an idea. "Come on Ulrich, I need your advice on something before we go downstairs.

* * *

><p>After receiving the text from Yumi stating that she was fine and was sorry to have worried her, Aelita went down to breakfast joining her friends and boyfriend. Odd looked like he hadn't slept, which he probably hadn't, Jeremy was working on something in his laptop and William was nursing a large cup of coffee trying to wake up. Just as she has started on her oatmeal Odd looked up staring at the entrance to the dorms then nudging William to look. he looked up muttered something about it being "about damn time", and went back to his coffee.<p>

Aelita quickly turned around and was treated by the sight of her two fellow warriors walking towards them hand in hand. Ulrich had a smile on his face, proud to be with this women in public declaring themselves as a couple without using any words. Yumi was also smiling proud as well, but also blushing, and with good reason. Instead of her normal dark clothing Yumi was wearing her pants from last night, which were a little rumpled, and Ulichs white and blue soccer jersey. very quickly people started to notice the couple. The murmuring began as the two got their food and went to sit down with their friends. Ulrich and Yumi treated it as a normal meal until Odd couldn't hold it back any longer.

"And what did you two do last night." Aelita slapped the back of his head proclaiming this it really was none of is business. She then turned to Yumi.

"So..." Aelita trailed off, "what did you do last night." Odd glared at her, and Yumi laughed. Her answer came as quick as it was confident.

"I decided I wanted to let the world know that I love him.

* * *

><p>Sorry to the people who had read the fic before I reedited it. My copy and paste function was giving me some trouble. It should be all right now.<p>

Thanks


End file.
